The Inhuman Wars
Within the last hour, the Inhumans who registered have begun to attack humans. The media has named this conflict "The Inhuman Wars. " We know the Inhumans are being mind-controlled. But nobody out there knows that. Couldn't we use your lightning? Nay. Asgardian lightning is an exact process. It would be impossible to target every Inhuman on the planet. It doesn't make sense. Marsh has to be behind this. But what does he have to gain by starting a war between humans and Inhumans? Cap, go find out. Take Falcon, Black Bolt and Medusa with you. Widow, take Hawkeye, Hulk, Songbird and Thor. Most intense fighting's in the city. Get in there and stop it. Captain Marvel, take Black Panther, Red Hulk and Vision. Hit the city, uptown. Ant-Man, you're with me. Let's move. No, my love. Do not even think about it. We will find another way. (ALL YELLING) Slow them down and let the bystanders get to safety! (GROWLING) Puny Haechi! You are as ugly as you are mean! (YELLS) (GROANING) Target the Inhumans, Flint and Iso! You and me, Karnak! (GRUNTING) (GROANS) (KNUCKLES CRACK) Sensors indicate a single Inhuman contact approaching straight ahead. Oh, not her. They've got Ms. Marvel. What are we doing here? We have one registration disk intact. Your big brain and your small expertise are gonna help me deconstruct it. FALCON: I traced the signal that activated the registration disks. It originated from the Security Council, here. Everybody out! It's wired to blow! CAPTAIN AMERICA: Bigger things are in play. No! Do not do this! Do not do what? Wouldn't be right to hit a little girl. I'll just have to blast her! (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) Hey! Let go! (WHIRRING) Oh, you gotta be kidding me. (EXCLAIMS) Come on, Kamala. I'm your number one favorite hero. You've written fan fiction about me. You do not want this. (GRUNTS) The disk is shielded, so we can't get a scan of what's inside and makes it tick. You're thinking too big. Think small. Small enough for us to shrink under the shields and explore the disk from the inside. We gotta stop this war. So let's get a little bit little. (CLICKS) Wait. How dangerous is this? Extremely. But it's best not to think about it. ANT-MAN: It worked! I'll start scanning. These design elements, they're familiar. They almost look like Mine! Of course Truman Marsh would steal my tech. (BEEPING) We should've known. The disk has self-defense systems. Keep working. I'll draw their fire. Hey, self-defenses, follow me! (YELLS) That all you got? You guys ain't so tough. (GRUNTS) (CLINKS) Situation's getting too hot! (ALARM BEEPING) (GRUNTS) Iron Man, rise and shine. We've overstayed our welcome. Come on, Tony! (GRUNTS) Well, we didn't get fried to a crisp, but our disk wasn't so lucky. I managed to get a partial scan. It's not much, but if we study the data, maybe we can find some way to shut down the registration disks. (PULSATING HUMMING) (BEEPING) (BEEPING) Black Bolt, stop! No. You are wrong, husband. This will not allow the Inhumans to choose their own destinies. This will end their futures. Uh, I was gonna ask you why you took off like that, but now my questions are more about the scary-looking machine. After the Terrigen wave created new Inhumans, this device was developed to potentially reverse the effects. To return Inhumans back to their cocoon, allowing our people to choose whether they wish to have powers or not. You had this machine, but didn't use it to undo the Terrigen wave? The device was never perfected. For once someone is put back into a cocoon, it leaves the Inhuman in a permanent coma-like state. That's your plan, Black Bolt? To save your people, you're going to turn them off? No, it is not the only way to stop the war. You are not saving our people. You are taking them away. Our family, you, me. Things look bleak, but we can't lose hope. Hope is stronger than any weapon, stronger than any prison, stronger than any war. I know you blame yourself that the Inhumans became mindless pawns, but you can't risk extinguishing your people like this. Potentially losing them forever is not the solution. This machine will not bring peace. This machine is flawed and dangerous. Don't do it, Black Bolt. Together, we can find another way. (YELLS) (GRUNTS) That's enough! I've been holding back because you're our friend. But I know how tough you are, Kamala Khan. You wanna bring it? Then bring it! (GRUNTS) (YELLING) (GASPS) (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) Whoa, Danvers. Take it easy. She's just a kid. Ms. Marvel can take it. She's not just a kid, she's an Avenger. (GRUNTING) At this close range, I may be able to superheat the disk's internal components. - Should I try or - Vision! I will take that as a yes. (ALL GRUNTING) RED HULK: Any time, Vision! (GRUNTING) Ahhh! Whoa! What just happened? I mean, uh Ow! (PUNCHES LANDING) (GROANS) We're never gonna find a weakness in this disk. There are too many gaps in the data. It's hopeless. It's not hopeless. We just have to find it. Whatever it is. (BEEPING) Huh? Hmm? (ALARM SOUNDING) (GASPS) BOTH: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Widow, we've got a possible way to disable the registration disks, but we need help to get the tech from Avengers Tower. Avengers assemble! Back at the Tower! I heard what happened. Good to see you back to normal. It's good to be back to normal. My normal, mostly non-evil self. Avengers. Man, there are a lot of us. Come on. You always were very clever. But if you think I'm going to just let you undo my registration disks, you're wrong. Marsh! I call first dibs on smashing his face. I call second. Are you trying to threaten the Avengers? We're Earth's mightiest heroes. You're just a deluded schlub in a bad suit. Still wrong. - Ultron? - (MUFFLED GASP) Surprised to see me? But now it all starts to make sense, doesn't it? Not that it matters now. I have been biding my time. Letting you think you've won, studying your every move, setting up the pieces, watching you do exactly what I wanted. I'd hoped humans and Inhumans would annihilate each other for me. But if I want the job done right, I'll have to do it myself. Now a new world order, the Ultron Revolution! Screenshots Category:War